2020 Atlantic usercane season
If you're new to the usercane concept, check this blog if you want to see how usercanes work: How Usercanes Actually Work. ---- The 2020 Atlantic usercane season is a currently active usercane season. It officially started on January 1, 2020 and will end on December 31, 2020. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical usercyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. The season's first storm, Tropical Userstorm Eagle, developed on January 3. Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several national meteorological services and scientific agencies forecast how many named userstorms, usercanes, and major usercanes (Category 3 or higher on the Saffir-Simpson scale) will form during a season. These agencies include the National Usercane Center (NUC), Bob Nekaro Weather Center (BNWC), Hypercane's Meteorological Center (HMC), Porygonal Weather Service (PWS), Cooper Meteorological Agency (CMA), and many others. The first prediction was made by the FCXGCTC on December 31st, 2019 just before the start of the season. It was later followed by 2 more predictions, from the HSMC, IMD, and the SHMC. On January 1, 2020, the NUC issued its first seasonal forecast, calling for 20 to 25 named storms, 1 to 3 usercanes, and 0 to 1 major usercanes. That same day, the OSM (OCC) predicted a total of 21–29 named storms, 2–6 usercanes, and 0–2 major usercanes. Later on January 1st, the Hurricane Lucas Meteorological Agency (HLMA) issued its first usercane forecast, calling for 22–26 named storms, 1–4 usercanes, and 0–2 major usercanes. The next day, the WHC and the FMC released their usercane forecasts. The LCA would release their first forecast for the season calling for 23-30 named userstorms, 1-5 usercanes and 0-2 major usercanes, on January 4th, along with WSHA predicting 33-45 userstorms, 2-4 usercanes and 0-2 major usercanes to form. Season Summary ImageSize = width:710 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:230 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2020 till:31/03/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_New_User id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_User id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_Autopatroller id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_Chat_Moderator id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_Rollback id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_Junior_Admin id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_Administrator id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_Bureaucrat Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:03/01/2020 till:09/02/2020 color:TS text:"Eagle (TS)" from:12/01/2020 till:27/01/2020 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:17/01/2020 till:29/01/2020 color:TS text:"Andreka (TS)" from:01/02/2020 till:09/02/2020 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:04/02/2020 till:09/02/2020 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March Systems 'Tropical Userstorm Eagle (WestCoastEaglesFan45)' A tropical userwave was first noted on the afternoon of January 1, located southwest of the Cabo Verde islands. The userwave rapidly organized, and was designated as Tropical Userpression One by the NUC on January 3. One continued to rapidly organize, reaching tropical userstorm status on January 12, and receiving the name Eagle upon doing so. However, shortly after reaching userstorm status, Eagle abruptly stopped strengthening, but resumed its organization later that month. 'Tropical Userpression Two (RestartingE)' A tropical userwave in the eastern Tropical Atlantic was first noted on September 8, 2019. The userwave went through several cycles between quick improvements and subsequent stagnation in its organization throughout the next several months, and on January 12, the userwave finally developed into Tropical Userpression Two while over the central Tropical Atlantic. Just after it attained userpression status, it stopped organizing, and by the end of the month, Two began to show signs of degenerating. Two would lose its definable circulation and degenerate into a remnant low by January 27. 'Tropical Userstorm Andreka (Andreka34)' During early January, a tropical userwave left the coast of Africa, and drifted throughout the MDR until January 17, when it abruptly became Tropical Userpression Three. Three quickly strengthened to Tropical Userstorm Andreka. Andreka kept strengthening, peaking at 45mph with a pressure of 1005mbar before unexpectedly degenerating into a remnant low on January 29th due to a high pocket of cold sea surface temperatures & extremely high wind shear. 'Tropical Userpression Four (Bromologist1)' A tropical userwave was first noted on January 1. The wave organized throughout the month, becoming a depression on February 1 over the central Atlantic. The userpression is continuing to organize. 'Tropical Userpression Five (Sentral2937 Gaming)' Season effects This is a table of all the userstorms that have formed in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in USD. Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic usercane seasons